Number 1 Idiots!
by M.Karasu
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga missed th eplacement exam because she was ill and currently stuck in the worst class of the academy.Now a certain blond and his friends are going to declare war on all classes to get her where she belongs and to show idiots can be #1 also.
1. Intro

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**A Baka to test and Naruto Fanfiction**

**Character Edit Ver. 1**

**Author Note's: **Sorry not the chapter but I just want to give you a clear picture of who is in which class and there bio, specialty and stuff sooooooo sorry if you were disappointed XP. Also I need help on where to put the characters in which class!

* * *

><p><strong>Class F:<strong>

**Naruto Uzumaki: **The 'mentally challenged' of all of them but a great person.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **2nd smartest of all the school but got severely ill so had miss the placement exam now she is dead last over all she is good at every school academic subject.

**Shikamaru Nara: **I.Q is over 200 but he is such a lazy ass he never bother finish a test/exam most of the time.

**Tenten: **During the summer she went to her hometown in China for vacation so now she can barely tell the difference of Chinese and Japanese literature. Luckily math is the same all over the world so she can do good on that.

**Chouji Akimichi: **A glutinous 16 year old boy that is always seen eating or drinking because of that he does very well in health.

**Kiba Inuzuka: **He skips class so often, no wonder he flunk the placement exam! Also he behaves so much like a dog his friends often forget he is even human.

**Kakashi Hatake: **Spends so much reading he would never teach the students properly so most of the time when there's a problem all he will say is "You'll be fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Class E:<strong>

**Ino Yamanaka: **Is good in math

(All I have to say…)

* * *

><p><strong>Class D:<strong>

**Kankaro: **Nothing yet….

**Rock Lee: **Nothing yet….

**Suigetsu Hoozuki: **Nothing yet…

* * *

><p><strong>Class C:<strong>

**Temari: **Nothing yet….

**Juugo: **Nothing yet…

* * *

><p><strong>Class B:<strong>

**Karin: **Nothing yet….

* * *

><p><strong>Class A:<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Smartest out of all the students…

**Neji Hyuuga: **Second smartest of all. would have been third if Hinata didn't flunk the exam. Also giving a hard time on his cousin because she flunked giving there family a bad reputation.

**Gaara**: Good friends with Naruto and often vists him and the other idiots in the story.

**Sakura Haruno: **Potentially great at health

**Shino Aburame: **I have no idea what to put….

* * *

><p><strong>HELP ME!<strong>

**Also Chapter 1 will be coming up soon and B + Stunning too just wait and the reason why I have been out for so long? Well… just blame end of school year projects, CRCT, EOCT, writing tests ,and also final exams!**


	2. Chapter 01: Declaring War on All Classes

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**A crossover fan fiction wrote by me!**

**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden X Baka to Test Summon the Beasts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

**Me: **Say it or else…

**Toshiro **(yes Toshiro from Bleach I'm giving all of my favorite anime/mangacharacters a chance to say it or at least force them to): Our else what?

**Me: **This.. (holds Cloud transformed as Momo and my fake soul slayer)

**Toshiro: **You wouldn't…

**Me: **(Points soul slayer close to fake Momo)

**Toshiro: **Fine! Karasu a.k.a XxBlackRose5153xX don't own anything. Not me. Not Naruto. Not even Baka to Test Summon the Beasts!

**Me: **And?

**Toshiro: **(blushing) I am a watermelon-underwear ,wearing hundred year old, elementary midget

**Cloud: (in his normal form)**I can't believed he said that!

**Me: **So stupid of him to say that! I would never kill Hinamori Momo she's so nice!

**Toshiro: **Fuck you two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Declaring War on All <strong>Clsses

**Naruto's P.O.V-**

It was the end of summer… Leaves turning into crimson red, sunshine yellow, and dirt brown.

"Oi Naruto" said a voice.

I turned around to see who it was and see Bushy Brows' martial arts teacher Gai-Sensei in what it seem to be gym shorts way to small for him and a tee that says "The Power of Youth" guessing probably he landed a job at the academy as a gym teacher for his main job this year.

"Oh its you." I said in a disgusted voice. His hairy legged self walked up to me and said.

" I always knew that you we were an idiot when you first step into my dojo along with my best student and I'm here to say sorry that I called you an idiot for all these years and to give you this." Super Bushy Brow said. He handed me a envelope that was labeled "Naruto Uzumaki Placement Test Scores"

He continues as I open it up. " Naruto Uzumaki, with all the power of youth with in me I'm sorry that call you and idiot because.."

I opened up and saw my score of 0.000000001%. How the fuck is that even possible?

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE A HELL OF AN IDIOT!" Gai shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 2-F<strong>

"What a dump!" I shouted. The room smelled like something or someone dead in there. Windows with holes from baseball flying through, banged up wooden floors, tea tables as desks, and no chairs, only throw pillows.

"Oh, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Take a seat where ever you like" the gray haired man said. I turned around and saw who my teacher was. A man in his late-30's and nose in a book, the only part of his face you could see was his eyes.

"Umm ok…" I sat down. "Sensei it's cold"

"You'll be fine" he replied. I put my hand down the table and it split in half.

"Sensei my desk is broken"

"You'll be fine"

"Sensei my pillow have no stuffing in it"

"You'll be fi-"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE FINE!"

"Just kidding… " he tossed me some plastic tape and some glue use in elementary arts and crafts.

"Man this sucks like shit….."

"Tell me about it…" someone spoke. I recognized that lazy tone anywhere! I turned around and saw that pineapple head laying down on the floor.

"Shikamaru you're in the crap hole too?"

"Yep… Fell asleep on the exam and I ended up drooling on about more than half of the exam paper, so since no one can read it, I'm stuck here too…."

"Well that's sucks… Anyone else we know is here."

"Well Chouji's here next to me and Kiba's here to across." I looked over to see if it's true.

"Oh. Hi Naruto." Chouji greeted with a mouth full of chips like usual.

"Yo, Naruto!" followed by the doggy.

"Alright! But where are all of the girls?"

"Hello? I'm right here!" said a feminine voice.

"Hey it's Tenten!" I shouted. "I didn't knew you would be in this class!"

"I took the exam right after I came home from Hong Kong for my summer vacation. Apparently I forgot how to read Japanese and now stuck in this crap hole."

"Hey that's what I said too… But is there any more girl like girls?"

"Are you saying I'm not a female at all in anyway?"

"Well you are more stronger than most girls I know and more athle-" POW! Until I knew it I was pin down on the floor with one of Tenten's many judo moves. Good thing he didn't use her wrestling moves….

"Umm…. Excuse me…. I'm Hinata Hyugga…" we all turned around and say the lovely dark haired girl here in all classes!

"Take the seat in front of the dog and you'll be fine…" Kakashi-sensei said.

"HEY I'M ALSO HUMAN YOU KNOW!" Kiba screamed.

"Quiet down boy and be a good doggy…."

"Grr"

When she sat down we all wonder how the hell she got into this crap hole? Hinata is the most perfect student there is in our middle school and elementary years…

"Hey Hinata how you got here?"

"Oh. Well I was sick and wasn't able to come to take the placement exam." she said in a soft tone.

"That sucks likes shit! Even more when they graded only half of Shikamaru's paper because it had drool all over it!"

"I don't like it ether…" Chouji gulped down his last chip and opened up a fresh bag.

"Me too… she deserves better don't she? Even if I scored high on the test it was my fault that I fell asleep and messed the exam paper…"

"But how are we going to get here back to Class A where she belongs?"

"If you had been reading the academy's pamplet which I'm sure you didn't it says we have to do a summoning to improve our class and downgrade the losers…" Shikamaru stated.

"So pretty much we're declaring a summoning war…." I replied.

"I guess so…" he stood up and walked to the teacher's desk.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kiba questioned.

"Setting up for war of course." he scratched the board with his nails. "Listen up bakas! We are stuck in the worst class in the whole school just because we aren't the smart, well fuck that shit! We are going to declare a war on the whole grade so we can get to the top and show everyone that we are the number 1 idiots in this whole academy that's stupid enough to declare war and beat their ass! So who's with me?"

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"But how? Out scores are low and the Class A are like invincible?" exclaimed a fellow FFF Inquisition

"That because we have secret weapon… Naruto get you ass up here!"

"Umm ok…."

"Here we have Naruto Uzumaki the ultimate idiot out of all of us and he is going to lead us to victory."

"How?"

"Because he is a Punishment Executor! Not to mention the one to declare war for us. Now we'll start off small with Class E. Naruto go march over there and challenge them to a summoning battle Class F vs. Class E!"

"Yosh!" I started marching over that class and ready to announce our first battle of the war against them and the whole grade!

* * *

><p><strong>BAH! Finish with chapter 1! Next chapter is the battle so please wait and expect it to go very slowly because there's still school where I am…<strong>


	3. Chapter 02: Respect Me!

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**Naruto x Baka to Test Crossover Fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Respect Me<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **OMG IT'S ASH'S PIKACHU!

**Pikachu: **Pika?

**Me: **Pikachu can you please say the disclaimer please?

**Pikachu: **Pika, pika….

**Me: **Oh yea, you can't speak humanese… Oh well. Hey there's that pervert Jiraiya

**Jiraiya: **I'm not a pervert… I'm a super-pervert!

**Me: **Ummm…. Ok? So, uhh… Can you say the disclaimer.

**Jiraiya: **Will you read my books?

**Me: **I'm only 14... And I'm not going to read that type of book…

**Jiraiya: **Fair enough, Karasu don't own me the anime Naruto nor Baka to test.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Respect Me<strong>

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Shikamaru!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "They tried to fucking killed me once I came in there!"

"But you came out alive didn't you?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yea…But!"

"But you'll be fine…" he put his hand on my shoulder and I removed it and pointed at him.

"THAT'S WHAT THAT SCARECROW WE CALL OUR TEACHER SAYS ALL THE TIME!"

"Geez… stop shouting…"

"FUCK NO! BESIDES HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO BEAT THEM? THE ONLY RECENT EXAM WE TOOK WAS THE PLACEMENT EXAM AND WE LIKE TOTALLY FLUNKED IT!"

"Naruto is right…" Tenten said. "We all made horrible scores which let class e have an advantage over us…"

"But they got something we don't…"

"Which is…" Chouji said with his face stuffed what I think is the new wasabi flavored dorito chips.

"A plan…"

"S-s-so. How does the plan goes?" Hinata questioned.

"It goes like this… " Shikamaru walk towards the cracked black board. "First we will hold Iruka-sensei hostage and the-"

"Wait why Iruka-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Because he is the math teacher and Tenten here will be used to make a path towards class e"

"Wait me?"

"Yes you. Even thought you failed the exam overall you got a pretty decent high score in math that matches Class B. Continuing on… While Tenten clears a path along with the others Hinata will take a supplementary exam."

"And what if I run out of points?"

"You won't. Kiba have the second highest score so he will take over while you make way to the exam along with Hinata."

"What about me and Chouji?"

"You will stay here with me and Chouji will stand out the door making sure no one will get in."

"What is they get in?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip 1:08 pm:<strong>

"Iruka-sensei is in sight." said one student.

"Rodger that." said another one.

"All right in position men!" said the third one. "In the count of three we jump him Rodger?"

"Rodger…"

"One. Two. Three!"

"Eh. Eh? EHHHH!" Iruka shouted.

"Iruka-sensei is in our hands. Repeat. Iruka is in our hands." the third one said through the walkie-talkie.

"Rodger that and good job men…" Shikamaru replied back. "Ok everyone. It's go time…"

Back in the hallway Tenten was knocking out students from class e one after another. A chibi version of the students where fighting each other and their health/attack points are depending on the total of the scores they got on their last exam, tests, and quizzes depending on the subject. Apparently Tenten got a 82 at the math portion while the class e minions got 45's.

"Take that class e!" Tenten shouted. "One more time chibi me!" (Apparently all of the 'beings' are a chibi version of their selves in their normal ninja attire from Naruto Shippuden)

The being took down 3 other class e summonings then of the sudden the ground started shaking and a large, scar faced men, in a teacher apparel jumped out of no where shouted out "Those who points hit to zero must take supplementary exams in detention as of the school rules!"(bahh can't remember what Iron Man said to them)

"I-I-it's Scar Face!" the defeated students said. "NOOO PLEASE DON'T TAKE US DETENTION!"

The man they call Scar Face is none other than the detention/iss teacher Ibiki-sensei. No student in the school can take his detention sessions it's been described as learning in hell up on earth. He picked up around 10 students at one time and dragged them to detention many of them crying.

"Shikamaru, the first half of the hallway is cleared out, we're going to the second half now"

"Rodger."

"Let's move men!"

"Yosh!" they shouted.

The meat bun haired girl turned around and heard foot steps getting louder.

"Who is it now?" she thought to herself.

"Well, well, well, the number 1 idiots of the school defeated over half of our class… I'm impressed…" A female figure walked up to her with long blond hair styled in a ponytail, and light blue eyes.

"And you are?"

"I believe we haven't met before. I'm Ino Yamanaka, class representative of class e. You?"

"Tenten."

"Tenten huh? Well Tenten. PREPARE FOR DEFEAT! SUMMON!" Ino cried out. A summon beast popped out with points with a total of 97.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Class F:<strong>

"So.. How long do we have to stay here?"

"Just wait…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway:<strong>

"Damn it.. I only have 5 pints left and she have 75 left." Tenten though.

"Give up?" the blonde said.

"Never."

"Ha! Well then." she ordered the summoning to attack at mines. Right before the being was about to destroy mines Kiba's jump in and blocked the attack.

"Thanks Kiba"

"No problem." the dog replied. "Just run to the room and don't stop till you get there."

"Right"

* * *

><p><strong>Class F:<strong>

"Now?"

"No, Narutard"

"Now your calling me that too? My own best friend, called me a retard?"

"Yea."

"Man. That's harsh… That's harsh…"

"You'll get over it."

* * *

><p><strong>Supplementary Exam Room: <strong>

"Math please." the twin bunned brunette said.

"Hai! You got half an hour to complete the exam, you may start."

"Ok first equation x=23 and y=43, next is ½ + 225 - (2b), easy so far.. Now to the next one" Tenten thought to her self. She gazed over to question number 3. "Shit. A word problem! Ok, don't panic just got to the next one… Crap! Over 50% of these problems are word problems. I hope Hinata can do well on thi- what the." Her chocolate brown eyes rolled over to the girls next to her seeing that she was answering the problems like crazy, sheets were flying like crazy!

"Done." she said.

"No way.. She must be a super genius to do that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Class F:<strong>

"Those who points hit to zero must take supplementary exams in detention as of the school rules!"

"NOOOO CHOUJI!" I was on my knees reaching out my hand for him.

"Don't worry about me Naruto, just protect Shikamaru." as Ibiki-sensei dragged him away I shouted.

"BUT MY SCORE IS ONLY 0.0000000001%!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine…" the chubby classmate said.

"WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE AN THE PHRASE YOU'LL BE FINE?"

"Just do it! Goodbye maybe forever!"

"We will never forget you Chouji!"

"Enough with the soaps you f class trash. You better just give up now because with this retard's scores you'll never beat me." Ino gave out an ojuo-sama laugh (that laugh is annoying coming out of any mouth except Tadase from shugo chara in chara change)

"What a drag…" the lazy ass remarked.

"Summon!" a soft voice from behind summoned her being and destroyed the others in her way (that sucked)

"What the…"

"Oh, Hinata you finally came in time…" Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone voice.

"Tha-that's imposible! NO ONE IN CLASS F SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET A SCORE HIGH AS 1896!"

"That's because according to last year's rankings Hinata placed 2nd."

"I'm sorry but I have to end this."

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later:<strong>

"Hey, Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"How come we still have the same learning materials?"

"I guess I just want to keep what we have for now…"

"You mean all our effort was for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. Let's say where just saving for the best."

"Well I guess that make sense"

We make a couple of jokes and comment and busted into laughter. For the first day of school it was going great.

"Is your class representative here?" a cold voice said. We turned around to see two dark figure, the two figure stepped closer.

"Who the hell are you?" the Chinese-Japanese born questioned.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I'm Neji Hyuuga"

"Nee-san…" Hinata stood up shocked for some reason then again I am an idiot.

"Wait you two are brother and sister?" Kiba stared hard at Neji and that chicken-ass haired guy name Sasu-gay I think…"

"N-no"

"We're cousins."

"We're here to announce that Class A has decided to challenge you to a summoning battle exactly in 3 days."

"WAIT! WHAT!"

"You heard me. A summoning battle."

"It shall be a 5 on 5."

"Ok we'll except your challenge on one condition." Shikamaru negotiated. "If we win we get to switch facilities and if we lose you switch with us."

"As if we want your shit." chicken ass said. "If we win and I know we will. We will do something to your class as well."

"I guess it's a done deal."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally I'm done with this chapter! And thank you for all your alerts and favoriting this story but please comment so I know that people are still willing to read this and also I'm still trying to figure out how to rewrite the piece of shit I wrote in 6****th**** or 5****th**** grade (The rozen maiden and naruto cross over. XP). Next I'll be working on a naruto fanfic where my occ ends up in a academy full of yokai for some reason and have to learn to adjust to her new school it will have little or no romance an more funnies that me and my sisters can come up with, with out retarded and random not to mention violent minds! OK! Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 03: Rolling Grades

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**A Naruto and Baka to Test Crossover Fanfiction**

**By: XxBlackRose5153xX**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Me: **Yachiru!

**Yachiru: **Hai?

**Me: **Can you please say the disclaimer?

**Yachiru: **Well..

**Me: ***holds out meat bun

**Yachiru:** Yay! Karasu don't own me, Naruto and Baka to Test! *gulp* Can I have some more snacks?

**Me: ***holds out Byakuya's seaweed chocolate thing*

**Yachiru: **That looks so weird! Ok bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Rolling Grades<strong>

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME SHIKAMARU?" I shouted yet again.

"Why do you always shout?" The pineapple head asked. "Well I'm going home and sleep in all day." he let out a yawn and scratch his head. "See ya…"

What can be lazier then that guy? I turned around and look to the painted sky. The sun was starting to go down and like any sunset the sky above us dyed in pink, orange, yellow, and some what of purple. I let out a sigh. "Class A already?"

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

I woke up to the quiet morning of my apartment. Living alone have it's advantages and disadvantages. The advantage is that there is no rules. The disadvantage is that there is nothing to eat! But then again you are able to use your budget as you please…

"Ok. I'm down to one cupped raman. If I slice that cup raman in half then, that half in half, than that half in half… I would have enough raman to last me a life time! Am I the Einstein of the 21st century?"

* * *

><p><strong>( Ok! Pop quiz! Did anyone here notice something about the titles I give to my chapters? If you do please review with the answer! Also if you have any request in ideas then please tell me!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip:<strong>

I took out my super glue and carefully apply the glue on one of the half of my desk that broke yesterday.

"Finished!" I cried.

"Finish with what?" Tenten question.

"I have finished fixing my desk." I slammed my hand down right in the middle to prove to her that it won't break. "As you can see this thing call superglue works great!" I lifted up my arms but there was a heavy weight pulling me down. I turned around and saw my hand stuck to the glue on the desk. "SHIT!" I waved my hand up in an attempt to get the desk off of me.

"Maybe they are right. Blondes are really dumb after all…" she said in a monotone voice.

"SHUT UP MEAT BUN HEAD!" Oops.. Shouldn't had said that…

"These are traditional Chinese hair buns for your information you Narutard!" Tenten said in frustration and the next thing I knew I was in a head lock with the desk still stuck on my hand.

"Te-Tenten, Na-Naruto please don't fight…" Hinata pleaded.

Shikamaru woke up from the ruckus some time shortly and stood up. Kiba sitting like the doggy he is turned around from Tenten strangling me to Shikamaru who is walking towards the door.

"Hey Shikamaru? What are you doing?"

"You mean what are we doing Kiba." he faced towards us and spoke. "We're all going to check out our new facility."

"New facility?"

"Class A."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip:<strong>

"Whoa…This place… IS SO FUCKING HUGE!" At that moment all of us were with our mouths wide open in aw. The class room was bigger then two school gyms combined. Colored in elegant and elaborate shades. Each 'desk and chair' was sofa like recliners that can also massage you and heat up with a press on a button, attached to those 'chairs' were those weird table you find on a 1900's students desk and each have a pc laptop!

"Check it out they even got their own lab."

"They even got high definition flat screen Tvs" Yup. This place is going to be all ours someday and where going to make sure that happens. Mostly because this place have some fancy ac/heater that kill germs as it blows out/sucks in air and Hinata really need that for her health.

"AHHH!" Chouji screamed.

We all turned around to see the 'big boned' friend of theirs on hig knees as if someone just shot him in the gut.

"What Chouji? WHAT?" We all said in unison.

He pointed his finger to the right.

"They have… a.."

"A deluxe refrigerator that can hold 5 times more food then the average fridge?"

Silence…

"So what you think of our class Naruto?" a monotone voice spoke behind us.

We all turned around to see a male student, about our age, with flaming red hair, and dark rings around his green (or was it blue? Bah! I can't remember!)

"Gaara!"

"You know this guy Narutard?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone was still staring at Gaara but still trying to get Chouji up.

"Narutard?"

"Yea that's what they call me." pointing behind. "These are my friends from class f! The pineapple head is Shikamaru, the erm. 'Big boned one' is Chouji, our dog Kiba!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Quiet Kiba! Anyway the one with the pale eyes is Hinata and the meat bun head is Tenten!" Crap. Not again!

"You son of a bitch!" Once again a damage greatly by the master of martial arts. Tenten.

"Umm… Naruto… You ok? Also why is there a table stuck onto you hand?"

"Short story, but long back story." I stood up trying to get the dust out of my head.

"Well, well, well isn't it the F class scum…" that voice. It belongs to.. Who was it again? The one with the girly hair or the one with the duck's ass on his head? None of us bothered to turn around at that moment, instead we rolled our eyes. Damn. It's Sas-gay. The duck ass.

"Move Gaara…" the duck ass pushed the red head away and faced towards me.

"You douche bags got the nerves to come in here…"

"If you going to insult us, insult us right, bitch."

"I would but that wouldn't be a proper use of language is it"

"And the word douche bag is?" he growled at me. We were having a stair off and was only millimeters away from each other.

"Sa-su-ke! What are you doin- Ah!" the pinkie triped and fall causing her to bumped into the duck ass. "Ow.. Are you okaaaa-"

The fucking duck ass' lips are on mines! Shikamaru didn't had a care in the world. Chouji was eating, Hinata was blushing furiously, Tenten was attracting flies with her mouth open, and Kiba well where is Kiba? We pulled away quickly whipping our mouths and trying to puke out the germs of the other.

"YOU!" A dark aura came out of know where and it was leaking from the girl with bobbed pink hair. "YOU KISSED SASUKE AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!"

"Chouji, Kiba, Tenten! Somebody help me please!" reaching my had out towards them but they stayed where they were. "Gaara? For old time sakes!"

"Sorry Naruto. I would help you but if it's Sakura…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the word echo across the class while I was being beaten down to death with her monstrous punches. "Chouji please… help me!" Tears was falling down my face from the pain I was baring.

" No way in hell…"

"Kiba?"

"Kiba's not here…"

I turned around to Tenten. My last hope. She is the only one here besides Sakura that have amazing fighting skills. She could properly be on par with her.

"Tenten please… I'm begging you…please…"

"You called me Meat bun head…" My last ray of hope had just faded into darkness.

"Sakura. At ease…"

"Ne-Neji…" Hinata stuttered. Great. Just what we need another ass with weird hair. That girl let go of me and stood up.

" Sasuke why didn't you get rid of them yet?"

"Hn."

"Leave now…"

"Sure thing. Come on. Let's go."

"See ya Gaara!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Class F<strong>

"Hey Naruto you never answered my question."

"Oh yea! That! I my mom died giving birth to me and my dad died over seas so Gaara's family was fostering me till now."

"Oh. Did Gaara had any sibblings?"

"Two but there not smart as him but they are older."

"I see.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **YAY! The new Baka to Test season 2 is on! But I'm going to use that season as a sequel to this one! And I threw little something for all you sick NaruSasu fans!(no offence). Also please look on my profile to see if there is any story ideas that you want to be written because I have a whole bunch and want to know which one will be most read and also read my new story Yokai Gakuen! Not to mention it takes for ever to download Eden Eternal also the closed is surprisingly conferrable. I slept like a baby in there and it have great internet connection! Weird huh? Well that's just how I am! Ja-ne!


	5. AN: Preview

**Author's Notice:**

Hey recently I've been having lots of people to favorite/alert this story which is great by the way! Thank you so much! I even got people from foreign countries to read this story (which I found a little odd…) I got some from Germany, France, London, Brazil, Poland, and even Singapore! So pretty much thank you all for making this my first successful fan fiction!

But… That's not why I'm here for… I'm here because I'm running out of ideas for my other story and I want to start a new story but I'm not sure which one will be better… Also I'm in the makings of a Naruto Next Generation fiction which will be difficult because of naming and abilities. So pretty much at the end of each of my story chapters I will request for a name and the meaning of the name for each of my new Naruto character.

Also if you think this is a waste of you time! Think again! Here is a preview of my new story in the makings Annoying the Akatsuki!

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying the Akatsuki <strong>

"I believe everyone is here?" the orange top said. Pain looked around the table for each member and spoke. " Today we are gather here for the announcement that we are getting our 7th maid this year."

"Why do we even need a fucking, damn, maid?" the Jashin question.

"We need one because you people will always be tracking blood in and live like pigs."

"Ok we fucking get it. But the last 6 bitches ended up dead, do you fucking remember?"

"The first two got killed by some leaf ninjas and the other four was eaten by Zetzu un." the blonde muttered with a board expresion on his face.

"But this time she's Zetzu proof."

"That's what you said when we hired maid 5 and 6. Maid number 5 uses fire jutsus but it was useless because Kisame helped Zetsu by using water type jutsus and maid number 6 used had a ice blood line but that was useless to because Zetzu bribed Itachi un."

"I guess we'll just have to find out. Come in Hihi."

Came in was a girl with short blond hair tied up into a bun attached by a rose with one eye covered in bandages and the other eye uncovered showing it colored as if by blood. She had a large scar running over her face and wore what seem like a lab coat and a short sleeveless red kimono.

"She looks tough un."

"But can she fucking fight?" the Jashin smirked. He cocked his head to the side. "Hey Zetzu. Fresh meat…"

The flytrap jumped over the table towards Hihi with his mouth wide open. Hihi simply took of one of her gloves and her hand lit on fire with chakra. The simply poked Zetzu's arm causing it to burst into flames.

"So another fire user eh?" the shark formed hand sign in result of a wave of water coming in her way.

Hihi didn't budge a bit. The water that was attacking her turned into ice.

"What the…"

She opened her mouth "The reason I'm named Hihi is because the name means 'ice blaze' which is my fighting style." the blond pointed at the flytrap. "As you can see the arm that was on fire earlier turned into ice. I can make fire freeze anything it touches to ice and can make ice burst into flames." she snapped her and the chunk of ice in front of her exploded into blue flames.

The blonde tilt her head to the side, bend over, hands behind her back, smiling.

"Are there any questions?"

**Fin (well for now)**

* * *

><p>No comedy yet but it will come but I might as well give you a hint.<p>

_Woman are the sea._

_So beautiful and full of wonder._

_But every once a month._

_It's shark week…_

_- By: Guy from America Got Talent 2011_

There's your hint! Now for the occ request!

I need 2 females and 3 males! So please just fill in this form and post it in my review so I won't have to look back and forth! Thank you so much and please check out my other stories!

* * *

><p><strong>Hair:<strong>

**Eye:**

**Abilities:**

**Personality:**

**Life:**

* * *

><p><strong>(Note I choose the name! sorry XD)<strong>


	6. Chapter 04: Don't Grade Me!

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**A crossover fan fiction wrote by me!**

**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden X Baka to Test Summon the Beasts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Me:** Hello? Hello? Anyone here? *sigh* I do not own Baka to Test and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Don't Grade Me!<strong>

**Naruto's P.O.V**

What a drag… Man I sound like Shikamaru… But then again who wants to go against Class A in a summon battle on a Friday.

"Hey Narutard." the lazy voice called me.

"Yea Shikamaru?"

"You're ready? Everyone's waiting."

"Yup. Let's get this over with…" We open the door to our doom and gathered up with Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Chouji. Our eyes met our opponents, Sasu-gay, Neji, Sakura, Gaara, and some guy in a hood I don't know. What was his name again?

"Shino and Tenten would you please step over?" Kureinai-sensei said.

"Oh! That's what his name is! Shino!"

"What you thought it was baka?" the Chinese-Japanese girl mocked.

"As if you can remember!"

"Can too!"

"Then what's his last name?" she opened her mouth and nothing came out. She froze and turned faced away, I grinned cheek to cheek "Told ya so!"

"Shut up."

On the screen was Class F's mascot Kiba with a sign in his jaws saying first round abbreviated as 1R.

"The fuck! How many fucking times do I have to tell you people that I am not a dog! I am a human being. HUMAN! H-U-M-A-N!" he spelled out.

"Aww the doggy can spell!" Hinata squealed. . She put her hand over his head and started petting him.

"For the hundredth time! I am a human being! And why the hell am I in a poodle costume in that picture?" Kiba pointed out.

"You look so cute in it!"

"Ugh. What ever…"

"Shino and Tenten please select your choice of subject or the summoning field!"

"Mathematics." Man he sounds emo. He even look emo with his hood and all. Wait. Isn't wearing a hood inside school campus against school dress code? Anyway. FUCK YEAH! Sucker choice math, Tenten's best subject. The sulky bug is going down!

"Heh. Bad choice!"

"I wouldn't jump into conclusions that fast if I where you."

Pause for effect.

"Summon!" in unison they both said.

Now back to me and the pineapple head.

"Tenten is so gonna beat that guy's ass! Am I right or am I right!" grinning widely I put my arms behind my head. Everything is going to be alright since it's math.

"I don't know Naruto…" I turned around and saw my potato chip loving friend munching away as if there was no tomorrow.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's Tenten and Math for kami-sama's sake!"

"But don't you remember what Shikamaru said?"

"What?"

"Her points can go par on Class B dope." Shikamaru gave out his signature yawn and muttered. "No way in hell that can she can go against him…"

I looked back to the field and saw the Meatbun's points down to zero already.

"No way…"

"I told you not to jump to conclusions…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hurray for 5 day weekend and this to school! *holds up middle finger* All I want to be is a game designer or an animation artist not a lawyer! Geez I wish school only teach you the needed material for life not all of this other crap like how to identify tone and mood of stories. Anyway this chapter was short because of the 5 day weekend which I want to break down each battle into 5 small chapters! And I was panicking… Ok Jaa-ne!


	7. Chapter 05: Mr A

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**A crossover fan fiction wrote by me!**

**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden X Baka to Test Summon the Beasts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Me:**I don't update for over months , everyone leaves me! Ugh. I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and Baka to Test.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Mr. A<strong>

**Naruto's P.O.V:**

I patted Tenten's back and tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry Meatbun head it's not like it was a major lost or something right? I mean anyone wouldn't se-"

"Fuck you. God."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

"Next is Chouji Akamichi and Sakura Haruno!" The pinkie and our gluttonous friend stood up and went to the field.

"Good luck." Shikamru, Hinata, and Kiba said.

"Fuck!" Sakura cursed. "I want to kick that dumb blondes ass!" she pointed towards me and shouted "I'll never forgive you for what you did you bastard!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You kissed Sasuke you idiot…" The pinapple head yawned and scratched the back of his head. "That's properly why she's mad at you."

"Hell yea that's why I'm pissed at you!" she snarled.

"Ahem." Kurenai-sensei pushed the button and the screen turned changed image.

"Why the hell am I still a fucking dog! I am human!"

"Look at it this way, you would make an awesome Chihuahua." Man what's with him and dogs, being human, and stuff? Then again wasn't he a poodle a while ago? Oh well back to the battle.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're not the idiot."

"Oh-" munch "kay." munch.

"Summon!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battle Start.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, what you think about this one?" I asked.<p>

"Well Sakura is the daughter of one of the best doctors in all of Japan and all her ancestors are related in medics in some way shape or form."

" So Chouji's dead on this one huh?"

"Not just yet. Remember the last health quiz we took?"

"The one with all that medicine crap? What about it?"

"Chouji's parents are owners of a family pharmacy and remedies not to mention he get plenty of stomachaches from all that strange food he been eating."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all turned around and saw Sakura kneeing down to the ground. "This is not possible!" she cried. "It's not possible! How can someone from class F have over 450 points? Sasuke! Please don't look at this badly! Please I'l do better next time! PLEASE!"

The duck ass turned around from her and 'Hn-ed' "Pathetic…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Man I made Sakura sound desperate… Oh well! It's for the story! Well I'll be trying to pull an all night-er again to finish the next two chapters because tomorrow is my friend's birthday and I was stuck at the dentist yesterday. Remember R&R!


	8. Chapter 06: Story About a Poor Boy

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**A crossover fanfiction wrote by me!**

**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden X Baka to Test Summon the Beasts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Rasiel:** (From Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just to let you know.) Ushe-she-she looks like the poor little author is all alone.

**Me:** Aren't you suppose to be dead?

**Rasiel: **Well 'Aren't' you suppose to be using proper grammar?

**Me: **I'm from the south.

**Rasiel: **So?

**Me:**

I learned to fight off gangsters with my bare hand just for the sake of living and not to get beat up at school.

**Rasiel: **… So… Disclaimers right?

**Me:**Naw duh.

**Rasiel: **Karasu don't own Me, the Naruto series, and Baka to test.

**Me: **Thanks! Now please go back to being dead!

**Rasiel: **…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Story About A Poor Boy<strong>

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara!" she tapped the button and the screen changed to 3R only with Kiba as a German Shepherd.

"Yes! Finnaly something many!" the doggy shouted. "Wait why am I still a dog!"

"Aww po-po doggy!" Hinata and Tenten both squealed in fan girl pitch. As much as I hate fan girls squeals you got to admit that Kiba doesn't look that shabby as a police dog.

"UGH! WHY WON'T ANYONE GET THE MESSAGE THAT I AM A HUMAN BEING!"

We both stepped up and smirked. "So it's finally happening huh?" the red head said in his signature monotone voice.

"Yea. Two buddies fighting each other."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

_**(They always make a story so epic…)**_

"Hey Gaara look what I got on the pre-placement test!" My ten year old self shouted. It was the middle of spring break and cherry blossoms where in bloom and falling. "I got a D!" Like all middle schools in the district we were told to take a exam to see what class we would be in if we where to enter the high school at our current level.

"Good job Naurto. I'm a bit disappointed in mines though." he held up the sheet of paper with a big, fat, B on it.

"How how can you be disappointed! It's a fudging B! That's almost at the top and it's way higher then a D!"

"Well I was a few points away from an A and I wanted to go to the class also…" he said sheepishly.

"Psh. Over achiever…" I muttered under my breath.

"No it's just the scholarships they're offering. With Temari and Kankuro, I don't think there will be enough money to send me to collage…"

"Hah! Collage! I don't give a flying crap about collage! Choose only the things you want to do and throw away what you don't."

"You got that from that song "No Logic"

"Good song isn't it?"

"Yea it is…"

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>"Summon!"<p>

Time to show him what I been doing for the last 5 days. I smirked and thought it was all going to be okay. World history is my best subject there's no way I can be beat b- "WHAT! Already!"

"You haven't been studying have you?"

"Well em." I sighed. No point of lying to him… "Yea…" My points was 23 while his was 295.

"I thought so…" his summon attacked mines and barely hit.

"Argh!" I rolled around the room yelling bloody murder. "That hurt like shit brah!"

"Here we go again." Tenten face palm her self. "Every time he gets hurt he talk all ghetto and stuff… I need an aspirin…"

I stood up with what's let of my pride and continued the battle. Luckily as a punishment expector, I can movie my summon better then others. "Well I'm done for…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Flashback<strong>_

5 years later (or is it 4? How old do Japanese students start freshman year in high school?") at the end of summer the red head and I were devouring watermelons at the humid house.

"How come you want to move out now? Can't you wait till the end of high school?"

I gulped down my water melon and looked up to the sky. "Ya do so much for me, I just don't want to be a burden on you guys, that's all." I tossed away what's let o the melon's cartilage and grabbed a fresh slice. "Don't worry I'll be fine. With my parents will, the money I saved up during summer, not to mention the government support, I'll be fine. I'll just live in a small one bedroom apartment and-"

"And eat all the cupped ramen you want? You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Heck yea I would. Think about it. Ramen for every day, every meal. It's like heaven."

"I would get sick of ramen after 3 days."

"No way! Ramen is the best food ever made in man kind! "

"Yes. In your opinion." he smiled and said. "Maybe I should get a tattoo. Make me look bad-ass as you know."

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "The kanji love is every bad-ass…"

"Shut up."

"Just saying…"

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Gaara is victories in this round! Point goes to Class A."<p>

I walked passed him and whispered. "See you around some other time, like back then?"

"Sure."

"Hey Narutard! Get your ass down here right now!"

"Well meat buns called. See you Gaara." I waved at him and jogged towards my Class F family. "Coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finish! Finally! All the lords! Well three rounds down 2 to go. Jaa-ne mina-san!


	9. AN: Sorry For the Dissapointment

**Author's Notice:**

Well I'm putting Annoying the Akatsuki and the Next Gen. one on hold because the lack of inspiration and Oc forms (not enough for me to decide on). I looked over my list of ideas on my profile and my one and only request for stories. I had came down to three also I wrote these on my Dsi during my bedtime because I'm one of those people who do better during the last minute.

* * *

><p><strong>1.) <strong>_**My Dear Imaginary Friend…**_

_**Bleach**_

**Note: **Set in Modern Time and Day

Toshiro is an outcast and always get picked on and have rumors going around because how he looks. lonely he made an imaginary friend to keep him comfort. the only thing is she don't talk what so ever (till the end of course) always drags her creator around to get him out of his room to get some real friends (even though no one can see her) and have a odd mixed personality. (click f3 then type {2} so you get to the chapter and skip the rest)

* * *

><p><strong>2.) <strong>_**Triangular Note**_

_**Naruto**_

**Note: **I am American (You'll figure out later why)

Every one in the school have a special talent in arts. Naruto hides this talent as professional piano player for a lowly triangle guy. One day Sakura heard him play and decided to check it out. shock that Naruto was the one playing and shocked that Sakura found out his secret Naruto forced her to promise not to tell anyone and so on... (click f3 then type {3} if you want to go straight to this chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>3.) <strong>_**Final Chance**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Note: N/A **

After Rasiel was murdered by his twin Belphegor, he was turned into a yokai. A Kyūketsuki to be more pacific. About to take revenge on him but spoiled by a Yukinko. Later on joins her and when the Varia was at Japan for a mission or some reason well this is one of the hard summeries that I can't describe in a paragraph… (click f3 and type {1} if you want to get to the chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Last Chance<strong>

**No one's P.O.V:**

"Ushi-shi-shi-shi... Time to die brother..." the younger twin said to his other half. The twins was like usual, fighting, but only this time, the elder one didn't won.

"Damn you Belphe-" Bel stabbed his brother with the kitchen knife they we're "playing" with.

Bel gave off a large toothy grin and held his knife above Siel's heart.

"Bye-bi~!"

"ugh..." Rasiel sat up and rubbed his shoulders. "What happened?" he stood and

limped towards the window of his room. "Wait. Is that me?" Amazed to his younger sibling burying his own dead body only one thought came to his mind.

"I'm really dead... That damn bastard" the dead prince spoke to himself.

**4:09 pm**

A quiet humid summer night it was. With everyone dead in the castle Bel slept

on his "new" thrown.

"Belphegor!" a growled voice full of anger . "You son of a bitch..." with the same

knife that killed him in his hand, Rasiel climbed through the window and stepped closer to his brother.

"Kodomo no koro ni ittai nani o shite iru nodesu ka?" Siel turned around in surprise, saw a small figure leaning against the window.

"What? Can't speak Japanese?" a pale girl with long flowing silver hair like

the moon, eyes and lips in the color of ice questioned the 8-year old boy. "I said "What the heck are you doing kid?" She stepped closer to Siel. She wore a white cloak over her head and kimono, a sky-blue obi with printings of snowflakes. She hissed in his ear "If anyone is going to eat his liver, it will be me..."

"Wait! Eat his liver?"

"We are monsters are we not?" She dissolved into snow and was right behind Belphegor. She formed a ice dagger and pointed it across his neck. "Now, into eternal sleep you go."

* * *

><p>{2}<strong>My Dear Imaginary Friend…<strong>

**Toshiro`s P.O.V**

My voice echoed through the house when I told 'everyone' I was back from

School .As if anyone's home... I went up to my room and lock myself in there like everyday.

"All I ever do is go home and play on the computer. I feel like such a

nerd...Don't ya think so too?" I turned around and faced her.

She just shook her head no. I smiled back at the crimson eyed

"You're a good friend. You know that right?"

Yuki. My lovely imaginary friend. Yes I said it. My imaginary friend. Ever since I entered preschool she was there. She kept me from being lonely. My mom ditched me as soon as I was born and my dad died in some foreign country. Like if I care I never knew any of them in the first place! Well I'm stuck with my grandma, as much as I love her she's rarely at home. All she do is work all day so I can eat and have all my needs. I wish she could take a break every once in a while...Not only because I'm lonely at home, it's also because of the kids teasing me at school. Ever since the beginning of time I have been stuck with those stupid rumors and word people say about me as if it was tattooed onto my back. Well I don't give a damn. As long Yuki is still around I won't feel as lonely as I should of been.

I got my lazy ass off of Gaia and walk towards Yuki who was staring out of the

window mindlessly. I patted her head and thought to my self. "Bloody red eyes and hair silver as the moon. Just like 10 years ago..." I whispered to myself.

*Flash back*

"Ugh! I hate them! All they do is pick on me !" My 4 year old self cried.

Sobbing and drowning my eyeballs in tears on the bed, someone behind shook me.

"Grandma.. I'm fine jus-" A girl with long silky hair like mines and glittery crimson eyes was in front of me. She wore a white kimono similar to a yuki-onna's or even a yukinko.

"Who are you?" The girl simply just smiled and cocked her head to the side.

She skipped across the room towards the window. She seemed fascinated in the snow that was falling from the heavens to the earth among us.

"Oi. I just asked who are you! Can you here me?"

She turned around and nodded her head. Smiling she looked backed at the snow.

"Can you talk?" I questioned her. She shook her head no.

"Then why won't you speak to me?" She held her hand around her thought

"Tell ya what! I'll call you Yuki! Since you seem to like the snow a lot." I stuck out my scrawny hands nervously and asked "So. Um. Will you be my friend?"

She stared at me with a blank expression for a moment. She reached out her hand and shook mines.

"I guess that make us friend now right?"

* * *

><p><strong>{3} Triangular Note<strong>

The wonderful sound of Christmas carols on a white December morning is always put everyone in the holiday spirit! Well... Almost every one...

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" the teacher scold at the young Uzumaki. "You go on one beat per measure! What can be so hard about it?"

The class burst into laughter hearing. In many schools it would be normal for a fellow musician to mess-up like that accept for this Melody Academy of the United Kingdom for the Artistic and Musically Talented. The best of all of UK and the World. Everyone in the academy is extremely talented, even the preschoolers can play Bach. and learn how to play Turkish March within 3 minutes or so.

"My apologies ." he muttered under his breath.

" Very well. Start with 69 everyone!"

Everyone snickered.

"You sick weirdoes. From the top to measure 55!"

The blonde gave out a sigh and went into playing positions.

"Some Christmas concert this is going to be..."

Sakura along with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke sat at the booths for lunch. As Sakura was about to take a bite out of her lunch Kiba gave out a big groan.

"I can't believe that Naruto!" he complained." Messing up on the easiest instrument and part in the world! How the bloody hell did he even get into this academy!" he took a big gulp of his coffee and slammed the empty cup on the elaborate marble table. "He must of cheated on the entrance exam or bribedthem while we worked our ass off!"

The trio Shino, Neji, and Sasuke 'Hn-ed` in agreement.

Again like every other day they would constantly complained how awful the other their peers are and bash on the non-performing and visual arts students.

"Hey Kiba have you heard that some dweebs from that stupid American school for Hollywood arts are coming here next year for the a Halloween performance! I mean who celebrate Halloween?" the brunet screeched

"Them of course! Obviously they can go with out their candy and soda for one stinking day! And what was that dump hole called again?"

"Hol-Hollywood School of Arts of Atlanta, Ga..."

"Ha! Here that? They can't even put a school for Hollywood in Hollywood! Some country they have there."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I wonder why I still hang around with them, all they pretty much so is complain how every other school sucks. I was finally fed up with it and decided to leave the cafeteria early.

"Sa-sakura where are you going?"

"Oh I'm just going to practice my viola…"

*time skip*

After a bit of practice I left the room and head towards my next class. Passing by the same class over and over everyday it gets boring and I tend to walk around mindlessly to class with out knowing but this day was different.

"What's that sound?"

I was a beautiful melody but it sounded so sad… It made my eyes tear up. I looked backed up and peek through the door. I was that triangle boy Naruto playing! How could someone like him play so well? When the song ended I couldn't help my self but to run in the room praising him.

"Naruto that was so beautiful! Wait till i tell ev-" in a split second I was

slammed up against the wall in front of a furious peer. "ry. one..." i finished.

"Don't tell anyone. Forget what you saw and heard." he growled at me.

"But don't you want anyone to know?"

"No I don't Sakura! I don't want anyone to know! just forget what you saw and

leave!"

"Wh-why?"

"Be-because. Because" he stuttered.

"Because?"

"Because…" he sighed." Because me playing the piano is only for myself and my

parent's ears to hear no one else."

"You and your parents?" I questioned.

"Yea. Me and my parents...It was sort of our special thing before that

accident happened..."

"What accident?"

"It`s nothing.

"No. tell me…"

He sighed and sat down on the chorus platform(You know. The stair thingy they use during performances)

"When I was young I would always play the piano to my parents and my neighborhood just for fun everyone called me a child prodigies back then. then one day when I had my first recital i looked over the crowd they wasn't there I first thought they where running late then later on they never can. it was a little while longer i found out they was arriving early but got hit by some drunk bastard. after that i decided never to play the piano for anyone else so I wouldn't have a repeat of that" he said in sorry. It looked like he was about to cry.

"So now you only play to parent up in...I'm so sorry Naruto... " I said in sympathy.

"No need to be sorry …" he wiped his face and put on his usual grin "It's not your fault or anything and beside I've been living with my god-father! Sure he get his ass drunk more times then I can count and bring home a lot of under dress girls home and have a bit of gamble addiction... but he is still a great guy!"

"I see.. so.. about the music. We keep it as our little secret?"

"Only if you promise me you wont tell anyone."

"Okay I promise."

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please pm or review on which one you want to see online! Jaa-ne!**


	10. Chapter 7: Ura Omote Student

**Number 1 Idiots!**

**A crossover fan fiction wrote by me!**

**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden X Baka to Test Summon the Beasts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

**Me: **Yea! You just got pwned!

**Tobi: **Aww one more round? This time can Tobi be the singer?

**Me: **No.

**Tobi: **Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?

**Me: **If you say the disclaimers, we'll play another round of guitar hero.

**Tobi: **Ok! Miku-Chan-

**Me: **Ahem!

**Tobi: **Sorry! Karasu-chan do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and Baka to Test! And Tobi is a good boy.

**Me: **Yes you are, now come on! Let's play some Beatles!

**Tobi: **Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ura-omote Student<strong>

"Next in Hinata and Neji Hyuuga!" shouted sensei.

"Luck Hinata." she smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be a close one…" Shinkamaru said.

"No kidding." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's P.O.V (Finally Someone else's Point of view!)<strong>

"Ready Hinata?" Neji smirked.

"Ready…" I replied.

"Hn. I would like all subjects combined…"

"This is bad…" Shikamaru said.

"How come?" questioned the blonde.

"When all subjects are combined the only way to tell who will win is by there ranking. So if Neji is number 2 then…"

"HINATA IS SCEWED!" he screeched.

The board changed from Kiba as a pitbull to a slide calculating our scores. First on the screen was Neji's with 3997 points and then mines with 4072 points.

"Hmph. Higher scores doesn't me a win… Summon!"

"Summon!" I know why they are starting this war now. I know why they did it for me and because of that I can't lose. I have to win. I just have too. I can't disappoint everyone!

"The Winner is Hinata!" the teacher announced.

"Yes! We're tied!" Tenten shouted out of joy. "One more win and we're home free!"

As I reunited with my friends Shikamaru patted my shoulder and said good job.

"That was amazing Hinata! Way to go!" They congratulated me once more.

"Thank you." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHHH! That fucking chapter have been bugging me forever! I can't do that emotion and fight scene at the same time crap in words! I'm a freaking mangaka! Oh well.. I'm just need to watch that whole series again also please R and R!**


End file.
